Referring to FIG. 1A, view 100 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the human penis. The human penis contains at least three cylinders (e.g., 105, 110 and 115) encased in a sheath 120. Sheath 120 is called the bucks fascia or deep fascia of the penis. The three cylinders are the corpus spongiosum 115 and two corpus cavernosum penis (i.e., 105 and 110). The function of the corpus spongiosum 115 in erection is to prevent the urethra 116 from pinching closed, thereby maintaining the urethra 116 as a viable channel for ejaculation. To do this, the corpus spongiosum 115 remains pliable during erection while the two corpus cavernosum penis (105 and 110), which are collectively referred to as the corpora cavernosa, become engorged with blood. The two corpus cavernosum penis (105 and 110) each contain spongy erectile tissue. Cavernosal arteries (106 and 111) run along the middle of each corpus cavernosum penis (105 and 110). The function of the corpus cavernosum penis (105 and 110) is purely erectile. Muscles surround the corpus cavernosum penis (105 and 110) and spongiosum 115. Generally, in the male penis, an erection is produced when arterial blood flows to the erectile tissues of the penis, but the veinal return flow of blood to the body is restricted so that the erectile tissues become filled or engorged with blood. The restriction is normally performed by sphincter muscles (not shown in FIG. 1) which function in response to sexual arousal. Some men have various problems, e.g., advancing age, physiological or psychological problems, or premature relaxation prior to completion of coitus. This may lead to these men and/or their partner being unsatisfied with their performance during sex. It is noted that the veinal return flow of blood (i.e., outflow from each corpus cavernosum penis 105 and 110) to the body is accomplished, at least in part, by blood flowing in veins (e.g., superficial dorsal vein 125 and deep dorsal vein 126) located near the outer circumference of the penis. These sphincter muscles and other muscles work together to physically and functionally support the penis when erect and then gradually contract after ejaculation. To achieve erection the brain sends impulses to the nerves in the penis to cause the multiple muscles around each corpus cavernosum penis (105 and 110) to relax. This allows blood to flow, in part via cavernosal arteries (106 and 111), into the open spaces inside each respective corpus cavernosum penis (each of 105 and 110). This blood creates pressure making the penis expand which then compresses the veins (e.g., 125 and 126) that normally allow blood to drain. Once the blood is trapped, a muscle (not shown) located in the corpus cavernosum penis (each of 105 and 110) helps to sustain the erection. An erection is reversed once the muscles in the penis contract preventing further blood flow into corpus cavernosum penis (105 and 110) and allowing veinal return flow of blood through veins 125, 126 and other veins (not shown) to the body from each corpus cavernosum penis (105 and 110).
Retractile testicle is a medical condition affecting mostly young children but can also be a problem for mature adult men. Retractile testicle refers to a condition where one or even two testicles may move back and forth between the scrotal sack and the groin. When the testicle is in the groin region it may cause discomfort or even pain and may have to be manipulated by hand to return it to its proper location in the scrotal sack. Obviously, it would be undesirable to have a testicle retract during sexual intercourse. Sometimes the retracted testicle cannot be moved back to its proper location in the scrotal sack and medical intervention may be required. This condition is sometimes referred to as an ascending testicle.
The position of one testicle is usually independent of the position of the other testicle. That is, they may migrate independently. Retractile testicle is different from an undescended testicle, an undescended testicle is a medical condition known as cryptorchidism. The undescended testicle is one that has never properly entered the scrotal sack. Undescended testicles are not pertinent to this disclosure and will not be discussed further.
The cremaster muscle is a thin pouch-like muscle in which each testicle rests. An overactive muscle may cause a testicle to become a retractile testicle. When the cremaster muscle contracts, it pulls the testicle up toward the body. Alternatively, even without retraction of the cremaster muscle, certain movements or positions during sexual intercourse may cause a testicle to retract and cause a disruption to the intercourse. The main purpose of the cremaster muscle is to control the temperature of the testicle. In order for a testicle to develop and function properly, it needs to be slightly cooler than normal body temperature. When the environment is warm, the cremaster muscle should be relaxed; when the environment is cold, the cremaster muscle contracts and draws the testicle toward the warmth of the body. The cremaster reflex may also be stimulated by rubbing the genitofemoral nerve on the inner thigh or by extreme emotion, such as anxiety. If the cremaster muscle is strong enough, it may cause a retractile testicle by pulling the testicle up out of the scrotal sack and into the groin.
Prior art devices include “cock-rings” and other tourniquet type devices that completely encircle the penis and constrict blood circulation in the penis in an attempt to sustain an erection. However, penile constrictor rings and other tourniquet type devices are subject to certain well known disadvantages. First, they may be difficult to use because of application issues and timing of application such as having to be applied before an erection occurs. Second, they may be dangerous to use, in that if left in place too long, they may result in permanent damage to the penis because of restricted circulation. Third, if applied and fully operative at the moment of orgasm and ejaculation, they may interfere and reduce the pleasurable sensations of orgasm and ejaculation or even inhibit ejaculation altogether by constriction of the urethra 116 prohibiting the natural passage of bodily fluids. Further, tourniquet type devices, penile rings, and other prior art devices do not take into consideration a retractile testicle condition in any manner. To address all of these and other issues, the disclosed apparatus, in one embodiment, performs multiple functions and has several attributes that are explained further below to assist a male in his performance, enjoyment and comfort during sexual intercourse.